


【陣章】佐賀美陣的午後時光

by kuricc



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Roof Sex, Smoking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuricc/pseuds/kuricc
Summary: 天台，是那兩個人的秘密基地。■強制吸煙
Relationships: Kunugi Akiomi/Sagami Jin
Kudos: 1





	【陣章】佐賀美陣的午後時光

靠著牆壁坐在地板上，佐賀美陣從白袍的口袋裡摸出一包香煙  
銜在嘴裡點燃了，他抬頭仰望那碧藍無雲的晴天  
耳邊隱約聽見操場上學生的打鬧叫喊，他呼出一口煙，看它轉瞬被吹散在眼前  
等下要去買個麵包嗎？  
有點想念住處附近的那家中華冷麵  
今天要還的那盤BD落在家裡了，算了，明天再去店裡給錢  
腦內全是無關緊要的事，他眨眨眼，又呼出了煙圈  
啪、啪、啪、啪……  
皮鞋清脆而急促地踩擊著地面，他稍稍向旁邊抬起視線  
那道身影便出現在青空下面

“天台禁止進入，佐賀美老師”  
不滿地叉著腰，自上而下鄙夷又嫌棄的視線  
“還有，校園裡禁止吸煙，我已經說了你多少遍了？”  
椚章臣冷冷質問著，微峰聚攏在那秀麗的眉間  
“現在還是午休吧？阿章，你就放輕鬆點嘛”  
夾著香煙，佐賀美陣漫不經心  
甚至繼續仰望天空，絲毫沒看椚章臣的臉  
“你可是老師，請適可而止好嗎？”  
自上方而來的聲音愈發嚴厲，甚至要來拉佐賀美陣的手臂  
可是他卻順勢抓著他的手臂，一把將他扯了下來  
“哇啊！”  
驚呼之間，失去平衡的身體被一下抱住  
甚至還細心地調整著距離，沒讓他撞上近在眼前的牆壁  
“陣、陣！”  
耳邊響起有些刺耳的抱怨，他輕輕朝他耳朵噓了口氣  
手掌輕輕拍了那猛然抖顫的背脊  
“安靜點吧，阿章”

“你鬧夠了沒？！”  
沉默只是一瞬，椚章臣一下就把佐賀美陣推開了  
他不自在地推了推眼鏡，試圖掩飾那臉上的微熱  
淡紫的雙眸依舊憤懣地注視著眼前，與往常全然不同的不冷靜  
似乎也不管他的心情，佐賀美陣依然故我地吸了口煙  
他卻抓著他拿著香煙的手，毫不留情地按在地面  
“你聽見沒有？這裡禁止吸煙”  
面對那厲聲警告，他只是牽動著嘴角笑了笑  
便突然抓過他的下巴，閉上眼將他吻住  
“唔、唔嗚！”  
不理會他的掙扎和抗拒，他侵入到他的嘴裡，悄悄吐了口煙  
“嗚！”  
椚章臣渾身一個激靈，便劇烈咳嗽起來  
那彷彿肺部和氣管都被灼燒的難受，在他眼角擠成了淚

“你、咳咳！…你個…咳！咳咳！……”  
椚章臣扯著佐賀美陣的衣領，咳得雙肩震顫  
佐賀美陣卻歪著頭，微挑的嘴角揚起一絲得意  
他攬過椚章臣的肩，溫柔地把他抱在懷裡  
手掌在他背後輕輕舒著，就像剛才不曾對他做出那樣惡劣的惡作劇  
“……你個混帳，咳咳、咳…”  
從被嗆痛的喉嚨裡擠出怨懟，椚章臣只得埋首在他胸前  
他緊緊抓著他的衣襟，用力得扯出了皺褶  
“抱歉，我太過火了嗎？”  
佐賀美陣壓下聲音輕柔地問道，激得椚章臣猛然抬頭  
“你！”  
那氣又氣不起來的不甘，轉化成對方臉上的笑意  
“看來你還真的好喜歡我啊”  
佐賀美陣自顧自般笑說，掂著下巴再次把他吻住

“陣，不要這樣”  
被推倒在地板上，椚章臣低聲抵抗  
他已經被佐賀美陣吻得渾身發軟，只能用言語作最後的手段  
他雖然躺在地上，背後卻是佐賀美陣為他鋪上的“床”  
絲毫不在意把白袍弄髒，這般溫柔與任性早已叫他難以抵擋  
“剛才和我接吻，你也硬了吧，阿章”  
被道出了另一個無法反抗的原因，椚章臣只得抬手遮住羞紅的臉頰  
“……那種事讓我冷靜一下就好”  
“可是我冷靜不了啊”  
故意壓下身子與他輕輕碰撞，佐賀美陣狡黠地瞧著那驚嚇的震顫  
“讓我進去吧，阿章，只要一下下，好嗎？”  
帶著乞求的語氣，刻意裝作可憐的目光  
“我好想念你裡面柔軟地包著我啊”  
“……不是前天才做過嗎”  
“所以我昨天已經難受一個晚上了啊”  
那可笑又可氣的說辭，讓椚章臣不禁無語  
他摁住佐賀美陣正要解開他皮帶的指尖，無奈地抬起視線  
“今晚回去再做，好嗎？這裡可是學校”  
“所以你不覺得特別刺激嗎？”  
不理他的阻止，佐賀美陣繼續解開他的襯衫釦子  
“陣！”  
抓著他的手腕，不讓他得寸進尺，椚章臣眼中凝聚著某些意志  
可是佐賀美陣卻依舊騎在他身上，嘴角的笑容飽含深意  
“反正我們已經在這裡做過了吧？這裡的天台、禮堂後面的準備室、體育課時空無一人的教室、更衣室的浴室裡、晚上下班後的教員室，當然最多還是在保健室裡”  
“你……”  
聽著他極其仔細地清數著，椚章臣已經羞恥得說不出聲音  
“從學生時代一直到現在，這個校園可是到處都留著我們的‘痕跡’”  
“是、是你不分時間場合隨便發情而已”  
伸手捏著他的下巴，佐賀美陣俯身而下  
“明明是阿章太可愛太犯規了”  
與他鼻尖碰著鼻尖，唇即將親吻的距離，他低聲輕語  
“如果你真的討厭，從一開始就應該盡力拒絕”  
偷偷舔了舔那緊繃緊閉的唇瓣，佐賀美陣繼續笑著說  
“你這樣欲拒還迎，害我以為這是你的情趣哦”  
“不行，現在還是午休，要是有誰上來的話……”  
“超兇的椚老師說了禁止進入，這個學校裡還有誰會有這個膽子？”  
突然不再進逼，佐賀美陣直起身子  
“不過要我說的話，如果真的禁止進入，為什麼不一開始就在門外加把鎖呢？”  
指尖從下巴一直撫至他稍稍敞開的胸前，佐賀美陣勾起嘴角一絲笑  
“而且平白無故的，你怎麼會在這個時候走上來？我們忙碌又盡職的椚老師不是該在這時候好好指導那些迷途的小羔羊嗎？”  
“那是、那是我要看看有沒有誰躲在這裡……”  
轉開臉，椚章臣的眼中充滿了不堅定  
佐賀美陣卻穩住他的臉，再次俯身下去  
“那現在我被你抓到了，椚老師，您打算要我怎麼辦？”  
“這……”  
看著眼前的人越湊越近，椚章臣忍不住閉上眼睛  
這害羞的模樣看得佐賀美陣不禁輕笑，他輕輕掰開那頑固的唇，讓氣息噴在他的唇邊

“距離午休結束還有二十分鐘，阿章，我們速戰速決吧”


End file.
